¡Tío Len!
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: Basado enteramente en el fanfic de Meridian Diamon, "Uncle Len!", Len y Rin han hecho sus vidas cada uno por su lado, hasta el punto del olvidarse el uno del otro, hasta que las dificultades de la vida de Rin, los hace encontrarse de nuevo, y finalmente encontrrar lo que tanto buscaban sin saberlo. Lemon, LenxRin, Twincest.
1. Vida previa

Notas iníciales: Muy bien, este es un fanfic algo especial, en realidad, se podría considerar como, un fanfic de un fanfic.

Verán, he estado leyendo una historia de esta misma página, y me ha agradado bastante. Su nombre es "Uncle Len!" , escrito por Meridian Diamond y es realmente una buena historia, o al menos puedo decir que me ha gustado bastante. El plot es algo simple, aunque para no darles muchos espoilers en la trama (Más que el mismo fanfic que están por leer) Les dieré que es acerca de Rin, adulta, llendose a vivir con Len, adulto, acompañado de su hijo, es decir, el hijo de Rin, pero no de Len, (Len es un soltero virgen de 26 años). Les advierto, a quienes busquen una historia incestuosa desde el inicio, no la encontrarán, el incesto ocurre hasta el capítulo doce, y continúa un poco en el trece. Lo que me llamó la atención de el fanfic, y que hizo que me encantara, es la manera en la cual Len y Rin, siendo adultos, se relacionan de manera tan fraternal, y por supuesto, de la relación de Len con su pequeño sobrino, el cual ha estado a la merced de la pésima crianza de Rin, y de cómo este lo respeta y lo quiere como a un padre, hasta el punto en el cual, lo quisiera como tal.

En fin, lo que está a continuación, es una especie de prólogo a los personajes. Verán, no me gusta escribir fanfics ordinarios, y con eso me refiero, a que no sigo la línea normal de los fanfics, pues un fanfic, representa tu visión, de alguna manera, de la historia de otra persona, o al menos ese es su significado base, ya que se han observado toda clase de fanfictions. La mayoría de mis historias son originales, no siguen la historia iniciada por otros, pues no me gusta atarme a los personajes/escenarios/situaciones de otros autores, vean "Compromiso" como un ejemplo. Pero este caso, es diferente, pues ya que esta historia se socita dentro de la historia de Meridian Diamond, eso quiere decir que son sus personajes, sus situaciones, escenas, etc.

Así que, para manejar mejor a los personajes, escribí un par de prólogos de cada uno, de Len y de Rin, que hacen ciertos cambios a los de su historia original, para dejarlos como a mi adaptación.

Les recomiendo de verdad leer su historia, si lo hacen, quizá después la puedan comentar conmigo, de lo que les gustó, de lo que no, etc.

Pueden leer su historia, para entender un poco mejor mi fanfic, el que les presento, empezando por el prólogo, para así entenderle mejor. O pueden leer solo este prólogo, y luego continuar con el fanfic, el cual, espero, deje claro los sucesos ocurridos en el fanfic de Meridian Diamond para que no se confundan. O pueden simplemente saltarse la historia que escribí, al siguiente capítulo, y listo.

Sea como sea, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Vocaloid no me pertenece, y la historia "Uncle Len!" es de propiedad intelectual de Meridian Diamond.

* * *

-De Len-

No sabría como describir correctamente mi vida amorosa, pues al verla en retrospectiva, sólo puedo ver el temor de clasificarla con la palabra "fracaso". Nunca he sabido exactamente como he tenido que hacer las cosas. Siempre supuse que el amar era solamente algo natural, tan natural como respirar y sentirse vivo, hacer lo que se deseara y lograr dar placer tanto como recibirlo, pero nunca pude comprender que es lo que hacía mal al momento de tener que interactuar con ese ser humano que tanto digo amar.

Mis lamentaciones tienen sus motivos y sus muestras, y claro que cada uno tiene sus circunstancias, pero al verme retratado como un hombre de veintiséis años con ya tres matrimonios fallidos en divorcios, debe de existir algo de lo cual no me he dado cuenta, algo con lo cual no puedo vivir en cada una de las personas con las que he interactuado.

De ahí viene esta reflexión.

La primera de ellas, fue Hatsune Miku, una chica angelical por donde se le vea, el retrato de la perfección misma por donde se le mirase, y quizá a un punto tan absurdo que termina por sentirse irreal, artificial, algo que no debería de pertenecer al mundo natural. Pero no era una perfección personal, lo podía sentir, no era mi perfección, pues yo no buscaba los atributos que ella decía poseer de manera tan resplandeciente.

No obstante, me sedujo por completo en aquel tiempo en el cual sólo era capaz de ver lo que era de interés para mí. Sus piernas, sus pechos, su rostro, toda la belleza y tanta inmutabilidad ante los factores externos, todo lo que podía desear, incluida una personalidad impecable, sin temores absurdos, sin metidas de pata ridículas, siempre actuando ante su edad, y siempre con la capacidad de decisión de siempre.

Era tan nostálgico recordar aquellos tiempos en los que la había conocido. Recordaba como todo había empezado como un tierno sueño de verano, de aquellos que nunca deberían de terminar. Iniciando con una mirada, siguiendo con las primeras palabras mutuas, con la primera invitación, el primer beso, el primer tome de mano, los abrazos, los toques, y aquella vez en la cual, tras el baile de fin de año, ambos habían entregado aquello irrecuperable, y de cómo después de eso, el típico juramento de amor eterno se había realizado.

Me tomó cerca de dos años el hecho de percatarme de lo mucho que necesitaba alejarme de ella, aunque bien tuve la sospecha desde el primer día, en la primera hora, justamente antes de nuestra noche de bodas, por la mera incomodidad que sentía al ser solo de ella, como in prisionero, aunque con el tiempo, las infidelidades, y la deslealtad, me daría cuenta de que era más por ella misma por la que me sentía aprisionada que por el anillo que llevaba en la mano.

Un año entero de matrimonio sin contacto, todo en trámites legales que se relacionaban con el quien se quedaría que, y quien no, todo por culpa de que la maldita no me quería conceder el derecho del divorcio con la facilidad con la que me había concedido el matrimonio, sin importar cuánto le recomendaba su abogado que tomara todo lo que yo tenía, siendo que el adulterio había sido cometido por mi parte. Al final, ella habría cometido el mismo pecado, y un acuerdo mutuo me habría salvado de sus cabellos verdosos hasta el final, tan solo con una porción de mis bienes materiales intactos, y quizá una condena al infierno, pero libre al fin y al cabo.

Akita Neru fue la segunda. Todo lo suyo fue un juego de dominación, de aquellos de los cuales todo joven al inicio de sus veinte o después quizás, debe de tener, aunque algo tardado y monótono al final, casi tanto como se tornaba al inicio.

Que puedo decir, adoraba tenerla suprimida ante mí, adoraba poder verla tan fuerte y potente como siempre, con su voz grave para mujer, con su fuerza siempre excediéndola que debería de tener una dama, y siempre con la actitud necesaria pasa asustar a quien quisiera, y que de pronto, se debilitara frente a mi toque, frente a aquello que ella llamaba "El toque", una sensación que decía que solo yo le provocaba. Pero aquello se vio mermado por la sensación de dependencia que ella siempre tenía sobre mí. No podía pasar un día sin tenerla a mi lado, con esa pretensión de ser superior a mí, tratándome con su fuera hecho para servirla, cuando yo realmente conocía a esa chica a la cual se derretía con el mero sentir de mi piel.

Debo de ser el único hombre del país cuyo registro de violencia hogareña estaba tan manchado por culpa de su mujer. No como si pudiera hacer nada, sin importar cuánto tiempo soportara sus gritos, jamás iba a romper mi paciencia, ni arremetería nunca de manera física contra una mujer, sino más bien que ella fue la que llegó a usar la fuerza física en mí, como si yo fuera un aparato doméstico que debía de funcionar a su parecer. Al final, todo terminó con una mera separación, tras año y medio de pretensiones, y una orden de restricción que le prohibía a ella el acercarse a mí, o tener contacto conmigo. Aunque de igual manera, yo tuve que tomar una muy necesaria sesión de control de ira, tan solo para superar mis deseos explícitamente expresados de querer asesinarla.

Y la tercera, la que pensé que sería la última, Megurine Luka. Tan solo recordar su nombre, el pensar en ella, me hace suspirar como antes lo hacía. Aquella mujer que me hizo revivir mis tiempos de colegial, en los cuales se podía tener un sucio secreto entre manos, algo como desear fornicar hasta el cansancio con la maestra de tu clase de inglés, un sucio y placentero secreto entre manos, que se volvió a un realidad una fría tarde solitaria de invierno en aquella oficina vacía de recursos humanos.

De ese punto, a que yo le presentara mi departamento, a que ella me presentara el suyo, a que nos conociéramos como humanos y como algo más allá, a que ella me satisficiera como ninguna de las otras lo hubiera hecho, dejándome respirando con dificultad, recostado entre sus pechos, mientras continuaba con el trazo de mi mano sobre su intimidad.

Ella disfrutaba lo que yo disfrutaba, disfrutaba ese lado mío que tanto deseaba conocer más, aprender, que tanto deseaba ser un ser humano mejor. Y con orgullo, se podría decir que con ella aprendía más, a disfrutar de la cultura de mi país y de otros, a leer, a escuchar música diferente, a ser un centro de información de trivialidades, quizá lo mejor de la vida.

Y como el idiota que siempre solía ser, decidí que sería buena idea darle mi apellido. Sin hijos, y con un eterno mar de placeres distintos por explorar, se podría decir que era finalmente feliz, como todo un hombre a mediados de sus veintes, siendo que había desperdiciado cuatro años y medio con otro par de errores.

¿Qué fue lo que arruinó mi relación con Luka? Solo un análisis menos a lo que ocurría en la cama, tras las relaciones podría develar lo que ocurría, lo que arruinó todo, sin siquiera tener que inmiscuirse en asuntos sin importancia.

Bien era sabido pues, que siempre terminaba yo con la respiración más que alterada, alterada por toda la dificultad física que traía el llevar el cuerpo al límite del éxtasis, y esa maldita, como si lo supiera de antemano, se recostaba a mi lado, a veces sin siquiera romper todo contacto físico, y sacaba un cigarrillo que se dedicaba a fumar, uno tras otro, durante un mínimo de media hora. No me hacía gracia, no me divertía, no me hacía sonreír, ni mucho menos. En un principio, la primera vez, parecía que yo expresaba mi desacuerdo con ese hábito, con ese mal hábito que siempre me provocaba tosidas más grandes de lo debido, hechas con la intensión de enfatizar mi desacuerdo con este.

Se diría que no era demasiado, pero ese hábito parecía ser el verdadero placer de ella, el ´poder fumar a toda plenitud tras el orgasmo. Como si ella pudiera engañarme con aquel cilíndrico amante frente a mis ojos, tan solo después de que yo sirviera como su consolador, seguía el periodo de su verdadero amor. Y no estaría de más, el dejar de lado el odioso olor a nicotina en ella, en las sabanas y en las almohadas, la frialdad de su separación al dormir, y como lo que tanto se había convertido en una sola célula de amor y de cooperación, se rompía en todos sus componentes internos, y morían lentamente.

A ella le sorprendió aquella petición de divorcio casi tanto como a mí me sorprendió aquel primer cigarrillo que sacaba de su bolso. Y de cómo finalizaba ese tercer amorío mío, no sin antes dejar en claro mi preocupación por su salud pulmonar, y de un mero "Púdrete" bien estilizado por su parte.

Al fin, terminé por huir de esa parte de la ciudad, tan cercana al distrito rojo, en la que tanto me convenía la cercanía, y me mudé a una zona cercana a los suburbios, cerca de toda necesidad que tuviera una familia, la iglesia, el centro comercial, la escuela. Lugar apropiado para que un marginado como yo se apropiara de una casa de dos pisos con más habitaciones de las que podía ocupar, conveniente para que la cuarta mujer de mi vida llegara a ocupar.

Aunque se podría decir que ella era, y siempre había sido, la primera.

* * *

**-De Rin-**

La cosa siempre había sido tan simple como parecía, y muy probablemente se debió de haber quedado de esa manera, como la de un par de simples hermanos que dependían mutuamente el uno del otro, como cualquier otro par de hermanos gemelos que deberían de separarse al salir del útero de su madre. Pero las cosas se fueron mal desde el principio, y lastimosamente, o quizá afortunadamente, nadie podía haberlo predicho, ni siquiera yo, quien fue quizá la que cometió el mayor error.

Cómo iba a saber yo, que mi pequeño gusto por tomar de la mano a Len, nacido de la extenuante petición de mi madre de que los dos jamás nos separáramos, podría derivar en esto que ahora siento cuando lo toco. No podría decir que es un fetiche, no puede llegar a eso, no es como aquel deseo que siente uno que le provoca un éxtasis sexual, simplemente es que al sentirlo a él, y solamente a él, puedo darme por complacida, de alguna manera, satisfecha.

No fue así en aquel entonces, cuando éramos solo niños, el siempre dándome la mano en todo momento, y yo aceptándola como si no importara realmente, hasta quizá el momento en el que debíamos de separarnos por más de cinco horas al día al ingresar a la escuela, fue cuando empecé a sentir cada vez con más fuerza su ausencia, y empecé a temer más por el hecho de que él no estuviera a mi lado, una rara soledad que los amigos, las tareas, y los pretendientes callaron poco a poco. Es curioso, pues recuerdo bastante mi abstinencia al contacto físico con cualquier persona aparte de él, y de cualquiera que no fuera de mi familia, pero más una afición por permanecer a su lado.

Todavía, en aquellos momentos en los que tenía que abrazarlo, o tomarlo de la mano por cualquiera que fuera el motivo, seguía sintiendo ese vínculo que lo diferenciaba de cualquier otra persona, ese electrizante sentir en mi mano al sostener la suyo que me tranquilizaba, que me decía que todo estaba bien, y que de alguna manera, me daba a entender que él siempre estaría allí para mí.

Desgraciadamente, luego de eso, llegó el momento en el cual conocí al hombre con el que me casaría, o con el cual cometería el peor error de mi vida. En un principio, él era lo que quería, y lo que necesitaba, después de todo, las amistades y la vida social me prepararon para aceptar el poder sentir a otras personas, y quizá simular aquello mismo que ellos me decían que debía de sentir al tocar a un chico que se suponía, debía de ser de mi gusto.

No me molestó en aquel momento, el estar con ese chico que tanto me agradaba, que tanto sentía que me hacía bien, ya fuera a mi necesidad de estar con mi hermano, que lentamente se acallaba, o a aquello que mis amigas creían que era mi salud mental, que alegaban, estaba deteriorada, a causa de mi característica de haber nacido al lado de Len.

El primer beso, jamás percibí más que un recelo fraternal por parte de Len, y la primera vez con él, tras un pequeño incidente de intromisión inadvertida en la regadera, pasó desapercibida para mi hermano, pues él ya hacía bien su vida, así que no me importó, y decidí concentrarme en la mía, más que nada para alejarme de los problemas del prematuro matrimonio de mi hermano que había contraído tan pronto como cumplió los dieciocho. Pobre tonto.

Las relaciones maritales estaban bien, y si, podía sentir el amor fluyendo cada vez que lo hacíamos, aunque muy en el fondo, algo seguía faltando, más que nada porque no me sentía la única para mi esposo, y eso, aunque fingiera todo lo que quisiera, terminaba por lastimar nuestra relación.

Entonces me embaracé, quizá como una petición, para evitar que todo acabara, como una pólvora que diera impulso a la relación que yo había tenido con ese sujeto, una última exigencia para ver si todo se ponía mejor. El embarazo fue normal, sin ninguna complicación, y una gran alegría surcó mi rostro al saber que tendría un pequeño varón, pero ya desde aquel entonces comenzaba a sentir la frialdad de mi esposo, quien prefería mantener su distancia de cualquier clase de necesidad sexual que yo tuviera, alegando que le parecía poco natural hacerlo con un él bebé estando en mi vientre. Y ese fue el indicio que dio a todo lo que siguió.

Digamos que el parto fue algo natural, sin complicaciones, más quizá algo de pérdida de sangre que me hizo desmallar al momento de que tuve a mi bebé en mis brazos, apenas siendo capaz de distinguir su cabello rubio de entre la placenta que seguía pegada a su cabecita. Pero todo era perfecto cuando lo tenía entre mis brazos, me hacía sentir que él era lo único que necesitaba, y que a la vez, él me necesitaba a mí más que a nadie, a su madre. Mi pequeño Rinto.

Pero el tenerlo ahora conmigo, me traía un sentir a estar completa, a que aquello era a lo que venía a estar en la vida, a criar a mi hijo, y tristemente, todo sentimiento de alegría que tuviera con él, era lentamente succionado con el hombre con el que lo había concebido. Y extrañamente, pese al haber sido el hombre al que había amado, ahora lo sentía como una persona desconocida, alguien en el cual no podía confiar ni mi propio cuerpo, ni a mi hijo. Y no crean que me aparté de él de manera estrepitosa tan pronto como llegué del hospital, lo intenté, juro por Dios que lo intente, pero el amor ya no fue lo mismo, el sentir de mi piel contra la de él, de sus dedos recorriendo mi piel, de sus labios y de su lengua colisionando con las mías, ya nunca fue lo mismo, y se había convertido en una sensación tan artificial, tan sintética como alguna vez lo fue el toque de cualquier otro ser humano, al ser tan solo una niña.

No tardamos en divorciarnos, pues todo lo que hacíamos era distanciarnos cada vez más, y él a la vez olvidaba quien era yo, y quien era Rinto, con la única suerte de que conservé la custodia total de mi bebé. Lo que siguió, debo de admitir, ha sido quizá el momento más frustrante de mi vida.

Una mujer en sus tempranos veintes, con tanto por lo cual vivir, imposible de satisfacer con plenitud de manera sexual, si es que eso fuera lo más importante, e imposible de soportar por su actitud, tanto así, que era imposible definirla. Esa era yo, y no me cansaba de buscar y no encontrar a ese príncipe azul el cual tanto necesitaba yo. No me agrada que las personas que han conocido mi vida me juzguen de mala manera, como si fuera una suripanta cualquiera, o una mujer que se apega a los hombres por conveniencia, que sólo los usa y luego los aparta de su camino, esas personas no saben que yo he sido quien más ha resultado insatisfecha de cualquier relación que he tenido con ellos, hasta el punto en el cual se nos hace imposible la continua convivencia. Pero más que nada, la razón por la que no podía encontrar a ese hombre adecuado, era a causa de que ellos no soportaban a ese problema que en realidad no era un problema.

El último de ellos, Mikuo, el sujeto más apuesto que hubiera conocido en mi vida, y el más agradable en casi todo sentido. Lo difícil no habría sido encontrarlo, sino más bien la espera, pues no se habría visto bien el haberme involucrado con el hermano de mi cuñada cuando ella se divorciaba de mi gemelo. El era alguien grandioso, y decir que él era finalmente la persona quien satisfacía a esa chica imposible de satisfacer, que soportaba a la insoportable Rin, era poco. Y todo habría sido magnifico, pues en aquel entonces lo abogados de mi esposo al fin habían logrado arrebatarme mi hogar, y digo sus abogados porque me asquea pensar en que él haya sido tan malviviente como para condenar a su hijo y a su ex esposa a la calle, pero vaya a saber.

Pero las cosas lo marcharon bien, me refiero a lo que pasaba con Mikuo y conmigo, pues muy pocas cosas podrían ir marchando de manera diferente en aquellos tiempos. No solo era su actitud con mi pequeño Rinto, su manera de verlo como un órgano vestigial, algo que ya no tenía utilidad en la vida que yo ahora llevaba con él, junto con sus indiscreciones cuando se refería a nuestra vida amorosa frente a quien en esos tiempos, sólo podía malinterpretar todo, y confundirse aún más. Aquello que derramó el vaso, fue cuando se atrevió a decir que ya no quería que viviéramos los tres juntos, que quería que mi hijo se fuera a otro lugar, quedándome sólo con él, con mi amante.

Hubiera sido la peor madre del mundo, si es que hubiera aceptado semejante arreglo, sobretodo uno en el cual no se garantizaba ninguna seguridad para mi pequeño.

En aquel entonces, recién conseguía un mejor trabajo, y un puesto de considerable visión en la empresa, algo para variar, y no estaba dispuesta a ir de casamentera buscando a un hombre que me sustentara, aunque creo que eso fue lo que terminé haciendo, al voltear la vista hacia la única persona en la que podía confiar.

Len, con quien he estado viviendo todas estas semanas, a quien siento cada vez más cercano, no solo a mí, sino también a Rinto, ¡Incluso recuerdo cuando nos sorprendió a ambos diciendo "Quiero que mi tío Len sea mi papi"!

Pero no vine a vivir con él en busca de un mero sueño erótico adolecente con mi hermano, ni a la aventura de mis medianos veintes, de probar el fruto prohibido aunque sea una vez en mi vida. Vine a subsistir por un tiempo, a pedir resguardo con él, durante un tiempo, nada más que pedir la ayuda que cualquier hermano debe pedir, aunque terminaría por tener que alejar a Rinto de cualquier tema relacionado con el incesto, pues eso es lo que menos deseo, que él mismo siquiera se percate de lo mal que ha sido que piense en Len como su padre, pues eso nunca va a ser.


	2. Toque

**Tío Len.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. La historia "Uncle Len" es propiedad intelectual de Meridian Diamond. **

* * *

Ya habían sido al menos veinte minutos desde que Rin había ingresado en la regadera, siendo continuo el flujo del agua, parecía obvio que en su estado actual, le importaba poco la conservación de los recursos acuíferos del planeta, pero por ahora al menos podía tranquilizarse un tanto, dejando solamente salir un poco de aire de sus fosas nasales de manera periódica para evitar que el agua escurriera por estas.

Apenas el agua le dejaba limpiar un poco su mente de toda la ebriedad y el mareo que tenía, intentando concentrarse en no vomitar en ese momento, y recuperando lentamente la conciencia. Lo último que podía recordar, era él como ella había sido ascendida en su trabajo, y de cómo de pronto empezaba a recibir más atención de su jefe, aunque esto no mermó sus ánimos de festejar junto a su amiga Gumi, salir a uno de los bares de la ciudad, y comenzar a beber de manera calmada.

Claro, que aquellos ánimos le importaban poco a Gumi, y decidió que sería buena idea el pedir una gran botella de tequila para ambas. El resto de los recuerdos, se basan solamente en las pocas visiones que su memoria le traía, cosas como un muy atractivo camarero que nunca les hizo caso, música indie sonando a todo volumen, más y más alcohol, Gumi yéndose bastante ebria con un sujeto que había estado coqueteándole desde hacía horas, él como ella misma comenzaba a quitarse la camisa enfrente de la pista de baile casi vacía, y quizá algo relacionado con un hombre cargándole por la cadera mientras que una mujer adulta con vestido rojo se robaba botellas de alcohol por montones…

¡Oh si! Aquella era Meiko, quien no evitaba levantarles en dedo a todos los encargados del bar, y aquel era Len, quien se había tomado la molestia de viajar la mitad de la ciudad para poder ir a sacarla de allí…

Considerando las cosas desde el punto en el cual su hermano la había tenido que salvar de cualquier cosa terrible que hubiera podido pasar allá adentro, aquello no era un buen ascenso a su autoestima, pues no había vuelto a hacer otra cosa más que demostrarle que seguía siendo quizá la misma niña despreocupada e irresponsable que antes. Aquello no levantaría su ánimo, mucho menos pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente.

Se apoyó contra las llaves de la regadera, sintiendo el peso de sus errores sobre sus hombros, temiendo ahora el particular hecho de pensar en la manera en la que se habría degradado frente a su hermano. ¿Pero por qué le importaba eso de verdad? Len le había ayudado en el momento en el que más le necesitaba, dándole hogar a ella y a su hijo. Era su hermano, y agradecía lo que hacía por ella y por Rinto, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que cuidar una apariencia por él. Al fin y al cabo, era su hermano, nada más eso, y apreciaría hasta el infinito que cumpliera su deber, más no debía soportar que la tratara como una niña.

Salió algo harta de la regadera, sujetándose de la agarradera que había al lado, y colocando sus pies sobre un tapete blanco fuera de esta. Se acercó a la caja del inodoro para recoger la ropa que ella misma se había encargado de introducir para después del baño. Dado a que suponía que saliendo de la regadera, iría directamente a dormir en cuanto su cabello se secara, había llevado poca ropa carga encima. Pero se dio cuenta de que aquello que llevaba era únicamente una playera gris, y un short negro que, ni siquiera eran de ella, sino que le pertenecían a su hermano, y nada más.

En toda la extensión de su ebriedad, no se había percatado de que había tomado la ropa de su gemelo, y peor aún, sin ninguna clase de ropa interior, lo que significaba que aquella ropa, que su hermano había usado sobre su cuerpo, debería de entrar en contacto directo con sus partes…

Giró su cabeza con fuerza para intentar quitar esos pensamientos indecorosos, ¡Dios santo, se trataba de su hermano! Ella tenía un hijo del cual ocuparse, y nada podía ser peor para un niño que darle un ejemplo tan pecaminoso como aquello. "_No es como si Rinto fuera la única excusa para no tener una relación incestuosa con Len" _Excusó para sí misma _"Tengo un millón de razones más para no tenerla"_ Pero entonces surgía la duda, ¿Si no tuviera ninguno de esos impedimentos, la tendría? Comenzó de nuevo a sacudir su cabeza en cuanto se percató de que su instantánea y subconsciente respuesta hubiera sido afirmativa.

Tal fue el movimiento que realizó, que tan pronto como detuvo su cabeza y abrió sus ojos, comenzó a sentir un profundo mareo que le hizo devolver la mayor parte de lo que había en su estomago, afortunada cuando menos de haber estado cerca del inodoro.

Tras haber descargado, tomó la ropa que había metido al baño, colocándosela rápidamente, aunque no sin antes intentar percibir el aroma de su hermano aunque fuera en la playera que ahora llevaba puesta, al parecer, un muy interesante perfume del que había quedado impregnada aquella prenda, el aroma a Len, si es que se le pudiera clasificar. Y tan solo para intentar terminar, comenzó a lavarse los dientes, intentando no pensar más en la dificultosa relación que ahora debería de tener con su gemelo.

Aún se sentía algo confundida, algo ebria por así decirlo, pero pese a cualquier clase de confusión que su mente pudiera tener a causa de tanto alcohol ingerido, no podía dejar de sentir aquella incomodidad latente en su interior al pensar en Len, y en lo que él significaba para ella, si es que debiera significar algo más que un simple hermano.

Claro que si, un simple hermano. Le sorprendía lo doloroso que podría ser repetirse esas palabras en ese momento, al igual que como sorpresivamente, podía tener tanta aversión a su toque, y a la vez desearle tanto. Ya era la hora de admitirlo, ya después del incidente con el jarabe de maple en la mañana, y después de haber pasado tanto tiempo cerca de él. Quizá solamente mientras estuviera aún con su mente en una nube de alcohol, debería de admitirlo, pero ella de verdad deseaba a su hermano, con toda la culpa del mundo incluida en aquella confesión, pero si, deseaba a su hermano, y mientras se mantenía parada frente al espejo, contemplando su propio reflejo, intentando encontrar a su hermano dentro del parentesco de sus propios ojos, por dentro gritaba por una mínima oportunidad para confesársele, para decirle lo que sentía, mientras que su coraje seguía impulsado por la ebriedad.

Decidió salir de una buena vez del baño, dándose cuenta de cómo sus pasos eran ahora un tanto más ligeros, pero no por eso más rectos que antes. Quién sabe, quizá en esos momentos, la mejor idea no era ponerse a pensar en Len, pues cada vez se sentía con una mayor cantidad de calor de tan solo pensar en él y en la necesidad que le provocaba, no sólo como el único hombre que realmente la aceptaba, sino también como el único hombre que ahora deseaba.

Quizá debería de superar su temor al incesto, durante aquella noche de ebriedad, después de todo, su cuerpo era sólo de ella, y ni siquiera tenía porque hacer que Len se diera cuenta de que ella daría satisfecho cualquier fuera su deseo por sus propios métodos. Seguía pensando en todo aquel método posible de liberar, aunque fuera una sola noche, su sexualidad para sí misma, cuando al salir del cuarto, se encontró con una de las dos únicas personas que no podían verla de aquella manera, y no, no era su hijo Rinto.

—Rin— escuchó decir al hombre que se mantenía dándole la espalda.

—Len— le llamó ella, saboreando lentamente aquel nombre, como si su encuentro fuera un corto regalo de la divinidad para ella.

Ella no podía notar cómo es que su hermano se tensaba, y se concentraba por sacar de su mente algún asunto que no requiriera estar en su mente en ese momento. Simplemente, decidió caminar hasta quedar parada junto a él, tambaleándose un poco, aún intentando discernir entre lo que podía ser sólo una fantasía para ella.

—Lo siento si fui demasiado sobre protector en aquel bar… seas lo que seas, aún eres mi hermana— aquello lastimó un poco a la rubia, aunque le demostró que aquello no podía ser una fantasía sumisa a su voluntad —Necesito cuidarte, porque tú no puedes hacerlo por ti misma—

Ella podía ver la manera en la que él mantenía su mirada en el suelo, como si estuviera decepcionado, una terrible y acida decepción que le provocaba demasiada culpa en su interior.

—Patético, es patético. Y yo me volví loco allá, loco intentando sacarte de aquel lugar— sentenció con la misma ira, para después dejar que se desplazara una incómoda capa de silencio —De acuerdo, ahora te estoy tratando como una niña, te trato como debería de tratar a Rinto— reflexionó —Eres una madre ahora, eres madura, y eres lo eres lo suficientemente vieja…— cayó un poco en el hartazgo de su propia explicación —No voy a hacer nada para detenerte de lo que quieras hacer de ahora en adelante, es todo para ti— se sintió dichoso de poder al fin poder decir aquello —¿Así que, qué es lo que quieres?— dijo para concluir aquello, deseando una pregunta que ella obviamente no podía darle.

Y no solamente no podría dársela porque Rin no había aprestado atención, más quizá a la pregunta y nada más, sino porque sabía que Rin no era tan previsora, y ni tan dichamente responsable como para subsistir por sí misma, o como para salir del camino predeterminado por los estándares de la vida. Bueno, eso iba a cambiar.

Rin se movió como por inercia espontanea hasta llegar a colocarse justamente detrás de la espalda de su hermano, mientras que este se mostraba más inseguro de las palabras que había usado para retar a su gemela.

—¿Qué es lo que quiero?— le preguntó mientras que se acercaba a él por espalda, abrazándolo por los hombros y colocando sus brazos a los lados. Sintió como su hermano se tensaba un poco, típico de él en momentos como ese, para luego demostrar un poco de iniciativa al comenzar a moverse para intentar soltarse del agarre de su gemela, pero ella ya estaba decidida, no iba a dejar ir su oportunidad de una verdadera resolución sentimental.

Finalmente se dio por vencido, sintiéndose algo sobresaltado ahora, quizá por el hecho de que se dio cuenta de que ella no vestía nada debajo de aquella playera, colocó sus manos sobre la pared, recargando su peso de esta forma, esperando a cualquier cosa que pudiera devolverle a la verdadera Rin. Ella recargó su barbilla en el hueco del cuello de Len, de entre su cabeza y su hombro, respirando suavemente en su oído, sin darse cuenta de que ese mero aire cálido estaba enloqueciendo, moviendo su mano hasta colocarla sobre la suya, acariciándolo con cuidado mientras que su otra mano descansaba sobre su estómago.

—¿Y que si esto es lo que quiero?— continuó diciendo ella con una voz más que suave, buscando quizá una sensualidad imposible de soportar para su hermano, pues en ese mismo instante podía escuchar como él comenzaba a incrementar su respiración, comenzaba a emocionarse de verdad, a dejar libre su imaginación a donde quiera que fuera a dar.

Quizá debería ayudarlo en ese momento, darle de una buena vez la señal de que era lo que ella quería, fuera con palabras, o con cualquier otra cosa. Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, con un tacto tan sensible que ni siquiera lograba perturbarlo en lo más mínimo. Ahora lo tenía atrapado, y no precisamente contra su voluntad, ya no más.

—Quiero que me veas como algo más que tu hermana— dijo temblorosa entre gemidos pesados —Cuando te veo… cuando te toco…— comenzó a sentir sus brazos temblorosos, al igual que sus piernas —,e vuelve loca saber el saber que no puedo tenerte cómo puedo tener a otros— ahora bajaba su mano un poco más. En dirección a su entrepierna, tocando sus pantalones superfluamente, mientras que se preparaba para que el sentimiento de ebriedad le diera más valor —Y quedo tan, tan… caliente— quizá aquello fue una palabra que salió de mala manera, pero al fin y al cabo, era la hora de hablar sin rodeos —Quizá no tenga sentido ahora, pero esto es más cierto de lo que puedo poner palabras estando sobria— y lo era —No creerías lo palpitante, insatisfecha y húmeda que me siento ahora— aclaró como si todo aquello hiciera falta para decir lo que sentía en ese momento.

Sentía como su hermano se calentaba cada vez más, tan solo por la respiración que dejaba marca de vapor sobre la puerta en la que estaba recargado, y no le ayudaba en nada el hecho de que ella estuviera pegando sus pechos contra su espalda, aunque esto no era tanto intencional. Aunque el hecho de que estuviera desabrochando su cinturón si lo era.

—Quiero que me lo hagas bien, y quiero que me lo hagas ahora*— para ese mismo momento, fuera por sus palabras o por cualquier otra causa, Rin sabía que su hermano debería de estar perdido, y pese a que su conciencia le estuviera pidiendo u ordenando a gritos que detuviera ese degenerado acto incestuoso, otro mucho más interno ser de ella deseaba permanecer en esa habitación en cuanto en se diera la vuelta, y deshacerse de sus inhibiciones para poder entregarse a aquello que tanto deseaba. Comenzó a lamer la oreja de su gemelo, trazando un camino de saliva hasta su mejilla, alfombrado por los suaves gemidos que provocaba el paso de esta sobre la piel cálida, similares a los que ella debía de reprimir por la sensación de sentir finamente la persona de su hermano tan vulnerable —Te quiero, Len— dijo con voz sincera, por primera vez sin aquel confuso tono de ebriedad —Te necesito… yo…—

Y sin decir más, se movió del agarre que mantenía, provocando que la mano de su hermano se soltara de la pared, acercándose a él por un lado, para quedar directamente de frente. No tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplar lo fantástico que se miraba su rostro, ahora que se atrevía a mirarlo con ojos con los que una mujer miraría a su amor, a la vez que el sonrojo en toda la extensión de sus mejillas y de su nariz daban un toque de inocencia, antes de tomarlo de ambos lados de la cara, y de besarlo por completo en los labios.

Un beso tranquilo en un principio, pero cargado con una emoción que se denotaba en el temblor de boca de Rin, mientras que ella intentaba sostenerse al pasar sus manos por los lados de su cuello, uniéndose a él con una cercanía única y primeriza. Un beso tenso en el cual Len permaneció en su lugar, intentando no desfallecer en ese mismo momento.

En lugar de eso, comenzó a retroceder con lentitud, asombrando a su hermana de la fuerza que tenía para poder levantarla con el cuello y llevarla hasta sentarse en la cama, y fue solamente hasta el momento en el que se sentó por completo, que sostuvo a Rin de los hombros, alejándola con delicadeza mientras que ella se tranquilizaba y simultáneamente se alejaba de él.

Finalmente se separaron, ella aun manteniendo su mirada en sus sonrojadas mejillas, justamente como antes del contacto, mientras que Len se apresuraba por obtener algo de valioso oxigeno, a la vez que procesaba con lentitud agobiante lo que ocurría, entrando en pánico al darse cuenta de que había visto a su hermana como a cualquier otra mujer. Si hubiera dejado salir ese pensamiento en voz alta, seguramente su hermana habría dejando salir una exclamación de triunfo.

—Rin…— musitó Len con lentitud mientras colocaba su mano sobre la espalda de su hermana, sintiendo su mano temblorosa —¿De verdad lo quieres hacer?— preguntó aún como si ninguna de las palabras anteriores, pero aquello sólo provocó que su ella volviera a arremeter contra sus labios, fusionándolos de manera intima, pasando su lengua rápidamente contra sus labios, pidiendo una entrada rápida a su cavidad oral.

No requirió de mucho tiempo antes de que se lo permitiera, muy a su momento de confusión, y mejor aún para el placer de Rin, aquel ligero contacto significaba tal vez todo para ella, pues ahora se correspondía aunque fuera por un instante aquel beso que cargaba con tanto cariño y dulzura.

—Ya lo he dicho— respondió ella mientras se inclinaba y acariciaba su cuello con los labios —Quiero sentir tu toque sobre mí, quiero ser tu única mujer esta noche— le pidió ahora sin ninguna forma de haber perdido la ilusión, aun manteniendo el pensamiento inconsciente ante casi todas las motivaciones contrarias de su hermano.

Todo debía de recaer sobre Len, de nuevo, el cual seguía sin confirmar nada, ni negarlo. No podría decir que estaba dispuesto a romper aquella barrera con la que estaba tan acostumbrado, a ser el amor de su hermana. Sólo bastaba una sola oración para deshacer todo aquel hechizo que había caído sobre su hermana, y que ahora lo estaba poseyendo a él.

—Pero… somos hermanos— pronunció como colmado de la paciencia, deseando por un instante mínimo, pero muy fuerte, el que todo aquello terminara ya, que terminara como debía de terminar, con una disculpa, con las lágrimas que fueran necesarias, pero que recordaran lo que eran, y lo que debían de seguir siendo.

—Dejemos de serlo por solo una noche— fue su con tentación el lo que seguía estando sobre él, continuando con las lamidas sobre el cuello, y el roce de sus dedos sobre su pecho, logrando retirar con delicadeza aquella prenda de vestir.

"_Maldita sea_" pensó Len con enojo ante aquella simplista contestación, reteniéndose de levantarse en ese momento y detener todo aquello, tan solo por no desear recurrir a la brusquedad, _"No es posible que le importe tan poco" _ volvió gritar en su mente, sosteniéndola tan solo de los hombros en lo que ella continuaba bajando con su lengua, ahora deslizando saliva por su clavícula.

Podía sospechar que aún se encontraba ebria, seguramente lo estaría por un par de horas más hasta caer dormida, pero no se iba a encargar a sí mismo, y pretender que todo aquello era por culpa de la bebida, sino que debía de haber verdad en sus palabras. Miraba ahora como Rin comenzaba a acariciar su pecho, lamiendo la piel que se encontraba en el centro, con una pasión sin igual, soltando inclusive ligeros mordiscos.

Aquello no podía ser una violación, no cuando Rin sabía con quién y cómo lo estaba haciendo, si es que aquellas palabras eran ciertas, solo quedaba arriesgarse al crimen del incesto. _"Somos adultos" _ pensó mientras que la sentía bajando aún más _"Ella es una mujer, yo soy un hombre"_ pensó mientras que sentía a la chica juguetear con su ombligo, como si aquella cicatriz no tuviera un vínculo entre ellos dos _"Sabemos lo que hacemos, no le debemos nada a nadie"_ fue lo último que pensó mientras que sentía ahora su erección palpitar con el repentino toque de su hermana justamente sobre la ropa interior, mientras que ella pasaba su lengua cerca del área púbica.

—De acuerdo— musitó Len casi inaudiblemente —Pero que te conste, que tú has sido quien lo ha pedido— dijo mientras que se acercaba más a ella, agachando su cuerpo para alcanzarla, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su torso y levantándola con cuidado, mientras que juntaba sus labios con los de ella.

Para ese momento, quizá Rin si podía gritar de emoción y festejar durante un rato, pues aquel contacto directo con sus labios no significaba más que la pura aceptación de su romance, aunque fuera durante aquel mínimo instante, durante aquel instante en el cual se eliminaba la fraternidad entre ambos. Que importaba que rompieran un par de reglas si podía tener los dedos de Len rozando su espalda, mejor que nada, sus labios pronto adheridos a los de ella.

Aquel beso era más que magnifico, pues no solo era besar con pasión, era poder dar de lleno con esa asombrosa fruta prohibida, y tan suculenta al tacto, hasta el punto en el cual Rin no podía evitar dejarse llevar por la sensación de las lenguas haciendo contacto, abriendo más aún su boca para profundizar aquello, y pronto tomando en su posesión el rostro de su gemelo. Ella cerró sus ojos, disfrutando la lentitud de aquel momento, pasando sus dedos por sobre la suave piel de los hombros de Len, acariciando con delicadeza.

Entonces su hermano la levantó, sosteniéndola del torso, y elevándola por sobre el suelo por un instante, momento en el cual pudo percibir los pulmones de la rubia expandiéndose y contrayéndose contantemente mientras continuaba el beso. La hizo aterrizar en el otro lado de la cama, recostándola con cuidado la sabana de color naranja, alejándose de ella un poco para poder verla de nuevo, pero esta vez con los ojos que un hombre a una mujer.

Rin mantuvo sus manos al lado de sus hombros, casi como soportando la tentación de tocarle de nuevo, nada más por temor de nuevo, a que el solo tocarle le provocara navegar en el mar de una alocada e incomprensible pasión imposible de contener. Len se aproximó a ella, tomándola de ambas muñecas y acercándola de nuevo para volver a besarla, sabiendo que aquello era algo que tanto él disfrutaba, y que sabía que ella también lo hacía.

Aquel sentir, tan intenso en todo sentido, debía de ser lo que toda su vida había necesitado, y de hecho, lo único que necesitaba realmente en esta. En esos mismos momentos, recordaba las noches cercanas a su cumpleaños, en las cuales sus padres habían salido de la casa, y ambos se habían provocado el uno al otro, sin desear nada, sin provocar nada, pero ahora pensando en cómo en aquel entonces, podrían haber comenzado a fornicar como bestias en celo. Pero quedaría en duda si eso les habría traído la vida que tenían ahora, con el hijo que ella tenía ahora, y que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Claro que no lo haría.

La mano de Len comenzó a desliarse por debajo de la playera de Rin, intentando alcanzar con lentitud los pechos de la rubia, no sin antes dar un lento paseo con sus dedos por el torso tan suculento que se servía bajo esa tela barata. Alcanzó a tomar aquella protuberancia que salía por sobre el resto de su cuerpo, ahora después de haber sido madre, sus días de chica plana quedaban en el pasado, y aquello era suficiente para Len, el cual jugueteó con el pezón de su hermana por unos instantes, ocupándose de levantar la playera hasta esa altura.

—Tu piel, es tan cálida— susurró Len mientras que lograba arrebatarla de aquella prenda, quitándosela con cuidado mientras la levantaba y la hacía pasar por su cabeza, aprovechando para continuar con el toque simultáneo de ambos pechos. Entonces se enfrentó a resolver una suma tentación que ya había estado en su interior desde hace mucho tiempo, el sólo deseo de poder tocar los pechos de su hermana ya era un deseo lo suficientemente enfermizo como para siquiera progresarlo, y aún así, en ese instante deseaba poder lamer aquellos puntos rozados sobre la epidermis de su hermana. Aquel deseo que había nacido como parte de una ligera envidia tas haber visto a su sobrino siendo amamantado por su hermana. Decidió ceder ante este.

Rin no esperó a que en el momento en el que su playera le cegara, comenzara a sentir una de las sensaciones más placenteras de su vida, en cuanto Len comenzó a lamer delicadamente sus pezones —¡Len!— se le ocurrió gritar por un instante, abrazando su cabeza contra su pecho, comenzando a respirar con mayor fuerza mientras que sentía una enorme éxtasis, y una satisfacción sin igual.

Entonces sintió como su hermano levantaba su torso, apoyándose con los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, aprovechando el agarre de su hermana para levantarla consigo mismo, permitiéndole sentarse sobre sus piernas, dejando su miembro presionado entre ambos cuerpos.

—Rin…— susurró Len mientras dejaba de lamer, apartándose, y estirando un corto hilo de saliva —¿Querías que dijera tu nombre?— le preguntó a su hermana una vez que la vio de frente, esta sólo asintió con unas cuantas lágrimas provocadas por la emoción del momento pasado —Me gusta decir tu nombre— dijo mientras le besaba de nuevo, ahora a un nivel más equiparado y de entendimiento que antes.

Para ese entonces, Rin ya lo habría razonado, ese iba a ser su lugar de muerte, iba a morir de una taquicardia por culpa de su hermano, justamente en ese momento, o simplemente terminaría derritiéndose sobre él, en una combinación de sudor y lágrimas. No tenía sentido seguir diciendo que era un ser autómata en eso momentos, ya que su mente era esclava de sus deseos, y deseaba ser de su hermana, ahora sin escuchar réplica alguna por parte de su muy apagada y abrumada conciencia.

Y entonces, cuando sentía que ya su cuerpo podía no dar más, sintió la mano de su hermano deslizándose por el short que llevaba puesto, siendo este tal holgado, no logró percibir por completo de su tacto sino hasta que aquella mano escurridiza se hubiera encontrado ya en la zona entre sus nalgas, comenzando a acariciar la parte que había por debajo, alcanzando su intimidad con sus dedos y comenzando a acariciarla.

—¡Ahí no!— gritó repentinamente, como una voz que salía más de su ser consciente, el ser abrumado ya por todo aquel evento, que por el ser que había disfrutado aquello como su primera vez, siendo acallado rápidamente por el mañoso pero activo besuqueo de su hermano en su clavícula, disfrutando del deslice que los fluidos de su hermana le cedían en su intimidad.

Fue para un poco de sorpresa de Len, el momento en el que sintió a su hermana llenado al éxtasis tan pronto como su dedo corazón se introdujo en ella, a la vez que se encargara que su propio miembro alcanzara a hacer presión con su clítoris a través de las telas. Escuchó como su hermana soltaba ese gemido de placer inconmensurable, justamente antes de sentir que su mano, y su bóxer se humedecieran casi al instante, de un fluido tan cálido como el propio interior de Rin, tan solo para que ella se deslizara después por sus piernas, y soltara el agarre que había reforzado durante el orgasmo para caer por completo sobre la cama.

Len se hubiera ocupado por completo de sostenerla, pero en lugar de eso, permanecía contemplando aquello que se había derramado sobre su mano, aquel líquido que de ninguna reacción femenina ante su acción debería de sorprenderle. Pero era evidente que aquello simbolizaba el punto sin retorno dentro de su incesto, pues ahora se involucraba a un nivel más profundo.

Pudiera sonar absurdo, siendo que ya había aceptado de alguna manera la carencia completa de relaciones fraternales por esa noche, pero eso no evitaba que Len se repitiera miles y miles de veces por segundo en su cabeza "Le he provocado un orgasmo a mi hermana". Eran la clase de cosas que le volarían la mente a un humano sano de la cabeza, lo cual ahora él no era, o mejor dicho, lo dejaba de ser momentáneamente. Debía de alejar por completo el arrepentimiento de su mente, pero ver su mano, y sentir aquella calidez que solo podía ser reciproca de un placer incestuoso, no le ayudaba en nada.

—Leeeen— escuchó a Rin canturrear con alegría, pero continuando con su misma simpatía de borrachería —Déjame devolverte el favor— dijo mientras que se giraba rápidamente y se arrastraba por sobre la sábana, llegando con sus brazos y su cabeza hasta las piernas de su hermano, encontrando rápidamente el pantalón abierto, y aquel enorme bulto un tanto apaciguado que aguardaba bajo la ropa interior.

—No… Rin, espera, no lo hagas— se puso a insistir Len mientras que intentaba alejarla un poco, viendo de nuevo a su hermana, arrastrando su cuerpo por el colchón y alcanzando su erección de manera repentina, extrayéndolo de aquellas apretadas telas ya humedecidas para sujetarlo con su mano y comenzar a acariciarlo.

—Yo sé lo que le gusta a los hombres— susurró como pretendiendo un secreto, para después acercarse más y hacer contacto con sus labios sobre su área más sensible, para lo cual Len comenzaba a darse por vencido —Pero no te preocupes, el tuyo es el mejor que he visto— luego de esto, comenzó a cerrar sus labios alrededor del glande, moviendo sus rodillas para retraer su cuerpo entero, y quedar en un especie de posición fetal, mientras que Len abandonaba todo rastro de orgullo fraterno en ese mismo instante.

"_¿El mejor que ha visto?"_ pensó Len algo consternado. Si ella quería hacerlo sentir mejor con aquello, no lo iba a lograr. Pero hasta ese momento, el placer no se había vuelto tan igualitario, y el que ella ahora estuviera de aquella manera, intentando darle placer, era lo que más necesitaba si deseaba perderse. _"¡Voy a enloquecer si sigue haciendo eso!"_ pensó mientras sentía como lo introducía en su boca, sintiendo el calor recorriendo ahora todo su cuerpo, distribuyéndose desde su espina hasta sus extremidades. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello con ternura, pasando sus dedos hasta alcanzar a tocar su oído para luego llegar a su mejilla y sentir el movimiento de su lengua alrededor de su masculinidad. _"La locura se siente tan bien"_ pensó con alegría mientras comenzaba a bajar su mano por su espalda desnuda.

Sentía la excitación llamándole cada vez más y más, y era imposible denegar aquella voz lujuriosa. Observó que su hermana cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pierna, introduciendo aún más el miembro dentro de su boca, moviendo ligeramente la lengua para provocar un ligero masajeo. Se inclinó un poco, hasta que su cara estuvo sobre su vientre, moviendo sus piernas para permitir que su hermana continuara con su tarea.

Rin sintió aquel movimiento, y se ocupó en recostarse, moviendo su cabeza de tal manera que continuaba lamiendo la virilidad de su hermano mientras que la sostenía con la mano derecha, estando completamente bocarriba. Len se colocó en cuatro, procurando mantener sus rodillas a un ángulo que le permitieran a su hermana continuar con la felación, y sosteniendo el resto de su cuerpo con la mano izquierda. Y conociendo a la perfección como hacerlo, alcanzó con su mano derecha la intimidad de su hermana, profundizando con algo de fuerza el pase de sus tres dedos, y terminando con una ligera presión en su clítoris.

—Estás más que preparada— dijo Len petulante mientras que se inclinaba hasta alcanzar con su lengua aquella entrada entre las piernas de su gemela, procurando hacer fuerza al momento de entrar en ella.

Como fue de su esperar, Rin soltó un grito mientras alejaba un poco su miembro, quizá con la esperanza de protestar algo, pero después de eso, dándose cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Sintió como Len se inclinaba a un lado hasta caer por completo en la cama, recostando su cabeza sobre su muslo, usando la mano izquierda para mantener la otra pierna algo abierta, mientras que con la otra se dedicaba a masajear su entrada.

Por tanto, ella también se vio obligada a girar su cuerpo, aprovechando que las pierna de su hermano habían quedado hechas a un lado, lo sostuvo desde atrás mientras acercaba su boca de nuevo a su pene, comenzando de nuevo a lamer por la punta, para luego introducirlo en su boca de manera repetitiva, simulando una lenta repetición.

Era de hecho, la primera vez que cualquiera de los dos hubiera hecho aquella posición que tan coloquialmente se conocía como "69", jamás estando en una situación en donde su placer, el que daban, y el que recibía, fuera tan reciproco, en donde ambos se preocuparan por hacer sentir bien al otro. Los sonidos que se producían en aquella habitación se restaron hasta permanecer solamente como un montón de gemidos por parte de ambos, pronto ahogados por los constantes movimientos orales que realizaban.

Len introducía sus dedos lo más profundo que podía, mientras que Rin continuaba con el movimiento de adelante hacia atrás. Pronto, ella comenzó a desistir de su movimiento, sintiendo su propia intimidad ardiendo por dentro, calentándose hasta comenzar a dejar salir cada vez más fluidos, en un punto en el cual no podía evitarlo. Comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, cada vez que latía su corazón, sentía la presión de la sangre en todo su cuerpo. Finalmente, cerró con fuerza su boca, con cuidado de no utilizar sus dientes, presionando aún más el miembro de su hermano, escuchando como este soltaba un fuerte gemido, solo para después sentirlo derramando su semilla dentro de su boca.

Antes de esto, el rubio pudo sentir el cómo el interior de su amante se contraía, presionando con fuerza su dedo, casi obligándolo a salir, para después saborear todo aquel fluido espeso y transparente que comenzó a resbalar por aquella entrada. La presión de las piernas de Rin sobre su cabeza, junto con los lentos espasmos que se aceleraban, le indicaron a Len que había cumplido con su trabajo, sensación que le provocó eyacular al instante.

Ambos cayeron de espaldas de nuevo, respirando con dificulta, Rin aún tragando aquel fluido viscoso que se había derramado por entre sus labios, sin la mera ansia de probarlo, mientras que Len sentía su mandíbula entera calentarse por culpa de los fluidos de excitación su gemela derramados. Los dos se tranquilizaron durante unos instantes, hasta el punto en el cual pareciera que ambos habían quedado dormidos, en especial Rin, cuya respiración se había degradado hasta permanecer como la de una persona en pleno sueño etílico, incluso comenzando a roncar un poco.

—Rin…—le llamó Len con un cantillo, —Aún no hemos terminado, aún nos falta un buen rato— enfatizó la prolongación de su actividad mientras que se levantaba, moviéndose por completo hasta quedar directamente sobre sus pies, frotando su miembro para liberarlo de los restos de semen que aún colgaba, y logrando una erección con ayuda de la visión de su hermana en plena excitación y palpitación —Entiendo lo que dices— le dedicó algunas palabras —Yo tampoco he podido tener nunca satisfacción, no importa como lo intente, te comprendo a la perfección— le dijo mientras que se colocaba entre sus piernas —Si esto termina bien, si podemos ser uno solo y volver a vernos el uno al otro, pero ahora como más que hermanos, te prometo que serás esa satisfacción en mi vida, tanto como yo lo seré en la tuya—

Pudo ser claro para sus ojos el cómo Rin soltaba algunas lágrimas, pero acompañados por una sonrisa ligera que marcaba alegría en su situación. Aquello significaba que todo continuaría, pero continuaría de la mejor manera en la que podría continuar, con el inicio de una muy posible relación entre los dos, quizá.

—Te amo… Lenny— le respondió ella pasando ya unos segundos —Creo que… siempre lo he hecho— reflexionó un poco mientras se estiraba, moviendo sus piernas para intentar contribuir al acto del coito que estaban por ejecutar.

—Rin…— respondió Len tomándola de ambas manos —No estabas tan borracha, ¿o sí?— intuyó mientras que le sonreía de manera socarrona.

—Bueno… necesitaba valor de algún lugar— le confesó sin temor alguno —Pero aún así, cualquier prueba de alcohol en mi sangre, podría justificar que yo estaba inconsciente, así que más te vale complacerme, o recuerda que el incesto es aún penado en este país— intentó ser ella ahora quien tendría las cartas bajo la manga, todo controlado.

—De acuerdo, mi princesa— respondió Len con sarcasmo mientras que sujetaba su cadera, tomando con la otra mano sus dos muñecas —Tendré que hacerlo con todo mi esfuerzo— y tras decir esto, comenzó a penetrarla.

Ella gritó de dolor, como no hacerlo, siendo que aquello fue tan brusco, siendo que hacía meses que no copulaba con un hombre, y de que su hermano, al haber permanecido en castidad involuntaria desde el final de su tercer matrimonio, se había desacostumbrado a ser trato sensible que se debe tener cuando se trata de la intimidad de una mujer.

No recordaba ese dolor, no lo podía ni siquiera relacionar con aquella primera vez que tuvo. No porque el dolor fuera tan insoportable que ni siquiera pudiera mantener los ojos abiertos, sino porque aquella primera vez que tuvo, estuvo intrínsecamente relacionado con el pesar y el arrepentimiento, como algo que no debió de haber pasado, o que pudo haber sido de otra manera. Esta vez, cuando su hermano entraba en ella, cuando sentía que la poseía por completo, ella sentía que ese dolor, valía la pena, que ese dolor era necesario, y reconfortante. Soltó su respiración tras haberla retenido unos instantes. De verdad, sentía que era enorme.

Len no dudó en observar a aquello que había hecho, intentando darse cuenta si no había roto algo que no tenía que haber tocado. Se esforzó en continuar con el movimiento, dejando de lado las manos, para así sujetar sus caderas con ambas manos, sin tener que tocar las muñecas, dejándola libre para que moviera sus manos, y tomara las sabanas con las palmas, reteniendo un poco el dolor.

El movimiento se aceleró un poco, ahora las pieles se movían a la par, estirándose momentáneamente al moverse de adelante hacia atrás, deslizándose a causa de los fluidos que ya se habían derramado. Abrió la boca de gusto, tras haber estado durante unos cuantos momentos, sonriendo de medio lado, sintiendo finalmente la alegría de poder tener su momento con ella. Rin comenzó a sentirse cada vez mejor, ahora el sentir de su hermano, aquel que le traía tanto gusto y tanta confortación desde hace años, ahora le daba un intenso placer inconmensurable.

Comenzaba a soltar el nombre de su hermano entre puros gemidos, sintiendo cada vez que él empuje de su gemelo lograba llegar hasta el fondo de su intimidad, un dolor intenso pero ensordecedor, algo que lograba hacerla llegar hasta el punto del éxtasis. Pronto, ni siquiera Len podía resistir el deseo de compartir la melodía que ella soltaba, comenzando a exhalar aire con rapidez, para después proseguir con gruñidos semejantes a los gemidos de su gemela, acentuados por el nombre de esta en cada uno de ellos.

La rapidez que tomaban, el movimiento acelerado en el punto adecuado, sacando su miembro casi por completo, solamente para después introducirlo con más fuerza, hasta el punto en el cual golpeaba de nuevo su interior. Sería imposible que cualquiera de los dos diera una descripción, pero cuando Len se abalanzó sobre ella una vez más, para esta vez besarla mientras la levantaba de las caderas, sentía como si se derritiera junto con Rin, como si fueran a crear una aleación.

Finalmente, Rin cedió también sus manos, compartiendo aquel abrazo intimo, juntando sus manos alrededor del cuello y de la parte media del torso de su gemelo. El movimiento se redujo a tan solo el impulso que Len podía tomar, ahora con sus caderas por completo sobre su amada, apenas elevándolas y dejándose caer sobre ella, en un movimiento rápido y vertical.

—Te… amo… hermano— le dijo Rin mientras se separaba un poco, tan solo para después continuar con el beso, sin siquiera dejar escapar un poco los labios de su hermano.

Len sintió al instante, tras dar esa profunda estocada, el tremendo ardor en la punta de su miembro, y la exigencia de liberar la tensión que llevaba, respirado con fuerza antes de de estirar su cuerpo, extendiéndose sobre ella, a manera de liberación final de toda la tensión que había tenido, presionando con sus piernas sobre el colchón, para provocar mayor profundidad antes de poder entrar de nuevo con una presión superior a las anteriores, siendo ya la última.

—Rin…— dijo su nombre mientras que finalmente se corría. De igual manera para su hermana fue un límite total, sintiendo ya la excitación creciendo desde ese abrazo, y su respiración tan profunda que sus pulmones comenzaban a cansarse. Sus piernas habían terminado alrededor de su hermano, y fue esa última acción, el sentir como él se expandía en su interior, seguido de la ligera pero evidente liberación de su espera, que provocó que ella tuviera el orgasmo.

Terminó abrazada a su gemelo, y él abrazándola a ella, sosteniéndola contra su pecho mientras permanecía sobre ella sin preocuparse por su propio peso bien distribuido. —Yo también te amo— escuchó decir a Len una vez que había terminado de aclarar su mente de todo el placer.

Apenas y se volvieron a mover, sino hasta que Len sintió su erección cediendo, y su hermana ya durmiendo. Después de todo, ella estaba aún algo borracha, y seguramente que se habría dormido lo más pronto posible en cuanto su mente se relajó.

Se retiró de encima de ella, respirando un poco, y aprovechando para tomar un poco de la sábana para cubrirla, a la vez que la giraba para evitar que roncara. Y de esta manera, se dio por terminada su noche de amor.

* * *

Así pasaron las horas, y el sol salió con la lentitud que podía tener en aquellos días, y Len, quien acostumbraba a dormir hasta que el hambre o la necesidad de orinar lo levantaran, se sintió ligeramente fuera de lugar en aquel momento, tan pronto como el sol comenzó a calentarle. Abrió los ojos tan de golpe como pudo, y volteó a ver su cuerpo entero, mirándose desde arriba hacia abajo, percatándose de que estaba completamente desnudo, a excepción de cómo sus pantalones quedaban atrapados entre sus tobillos. Se preguntaba en ese momento, porque rayos había dormido desnudo, si es que siempre dormía con la ropa que necesitara al día siguiente. Esas preguntas comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza, junto con la sensación de sabor a alcohol en su boca, y todo aquello tuvo su resolución en cuanto vio a su lado izquierdo.

Encontró a Rin durmiendo con tranquilidad, volteando hacia el otro lado del que estaba. Al instante se fascinó ante la idea de ver la reacción de su hermana al ver que todo había sido real, y que él de verdad la había hecho suya. Es cierto, podría restregarle en la cara un poco su irresistible toque después de eso, sin considerar aparte, de que al fin podría ser una verdadera relación incestuosa.

Extrañamente, aquello sólo hizo que su sangre se helara. Ella tenía su vida hecha, un trabajo, amigos, ex novios y un ex marido, y sobre todo, **tenía un hijo**, aunque no dudaba que Rinto se alegrara por la idea de tenerlo a él como padre, pero eso no quitaría el hecho de que hubiera un momento en el cual comenzara a interrogar acerca de ellos dos. ¿Ella estaba dispuesta a cambiar su vida entera por él? ¿**Él** estaría dispuesto a cambiar su poca vida rehecha por ella? Sin duda lo estaba, o a l menos eso quería pensar, aunque esperaba no encontrarse con la gran prueba de vida que le hiciera tener que cambiar todo, y si llegaba, esperaba no simplemente joder las cosas. Al fin y al cabo, de todas las mujeres de las que podría haberse enamorado, se había enamorado de la única que no podría ser su cuarta esposa.

De pronto, la escuchó despertarse, y puso su plan en marcha, acomodándose lo más relajadamente posible frente a ella, apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo y quedando un poco inclinado para verla bien, como si hubiera estado contemplando su belleza mientras dormía. Claro, que no iba a dejar que ella se saliera de aquello como si nada, lograría reprocharle un poco el riesgo de su noche de copas con su desaparecida amiga. Tan pronto como se miraron el uno al otro, Len sonrió con algo de presunción, esperando a ver la sorpresa de la mirada de su gemela.

—Hola, cariño— le saludó Len mientras ella apenas adquiría conciencia, observando cómo abría los ojos de par en par, parpadeando un par de veces, para después simplemente abrirlos por completo de la sorpresa mientras que se notaba un enorme sonrojo en su cara. Len esperaba cualquier cosa, pero en lugar de esperar a que ella se moviera, decidió acercársele un poco, intentando tomarla de la cadera, pero muy para su sorpresa, ella rehuyó abruptamente a su toque, para después ocultar su cara con la sábana, como si estuviera demasiado avergonzada, o asustada. —Oye, ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó mientras se levantaba e intentaba quitarle la sábana de encima, pero dándose cuenta de que Rin lo evitaba con fuerza.

"_Mierda"_ pensó Len mientras se levantaba y volteaba su mirada, sintiéndose ahora apenado y arrepentido _"¿Qué tal si de verdad abusé de ella?_" pensó asustado mientras que la miraba de reojo con miedo. Intentaba recordar con todas sus fuerzas lo que había pasado en la noche anterior, sin poder encontrar nada de verdad que pudiera haberlo llevado a abusar de ella. Es decir, ella lo quería ¿No?, ella fue la primera quien se comportó de manera indecorosa con él ¿No? Ella ni siquiera estaba tan ebria, ni el tampoco. Aunque quedaba la posibilidad de que los atrevimientos, las palabras, el contacto, todo lo que ella decía, hubiera sido su imaginación, y que ella en realidad estuviera apenas consciente de lo que pasaba, en todo caso, el habría abusado de su hermana, lo que lo dejaba muy por debajo de la peor de las escorias de la tierra.

—Len— escuchó que su hermana lo llamaba, apenas con gusto de voltear a verla de regreso, esperando a que no estuviera tan enfadada como podía estarlo —Se lo que debes de estar pensando, no te preocupes… no estaba tan ebria ayer— dijo de pronto —Realmente estuve consiente de todo lo que pasaba— le confesó mientras sonreía un poco.

—Entonces…— dijo mientras giraba la cabeza — ¿Por qué no querías verme?— le interrogó intentando no acercarse demasiado a ella.

—Pues, porque— intentó decir para luego levantarse un poco, aun cubriendo sus pechos —¿Te parece que lo que hicimos estuvo bien?— preguntó con algo de miedo —¿No crees que esto está mal? es decir, porque sé que ambos somos adultos, puede que esto hubiera pasado sin razón aparente, y también puede ser que jamás hubiera pasado— intentaba decir una salida a todo aquello, un simple "Adiós" y eso era todo, la noche de placer quedaría en solo la noche de placer, y nada más.

Después de todo lo pasado en la noche, y ella habiendo hecho todo aquello, ahora cuestionaba de aquella manera, para Len era inaceptable.

—Tú fuiste la que empezó todo— respondió él algo lastimado —Fuiste tú la que se fue a beber hasta tarde, y que estaba tan inconsciente que podría haber sido violada y no haber siquiera sentido algo, y sobre todo, fuiste tú la que se arrojó hacia mi— le reprochó mientras que ella mantenía la mirada sin expresión —Supuse que no sería necesario decirte nada más, después de que despertaras, pero nunca aprendes ninguna lección, sigues siendo la misma niña irresponsable que antes de que te fueras de la casa de mamá y de papá— comenzó a levantar sus propios pantalones, intentando volver a ponérselos, intentando huir de todo aquello.

—…Len…— intentó llamarle, tan solo para detenerlo de su vestir, para que dejara de levantarse de la cama, e intentar salir del cuarto —¿Te parece que lo que hicimos, no estuvo mal?— volvió a preguntar, haciendo que su hermano llegara al hartazgo.

—Admito que de verdad me tenías, durante la mayor parte de la noche me tenías— dijo Len mientras buscaba su camisa, levantándose de la cama —Cuando dijiste lo mucho me necesitabas, y lo mucho que me deseabas, pensé que sería algo en serio, que podía aunque fuera, encontrar a una mujer a la cual amar dentro de ti— respiró hondo tras haber dicho eso —Pero supongo que para ti, el acostarte con tu propio hermano ha sido una aventura divertida, un gran logro, algo de lo cual podrás contar como una curiosidad a la siguiente persona con la que te acuestes— despreció mientras se ponía de nuevo su camisa, de verdad lastimándola con aquello.

La habitación se puso en completo silencio, más por el mínimo movimiento que Len realizaba sobre su ropa, al colocársela, pronto siendo acompañado por el movimiento de Rin buscando su ropa entre las sabanas, encontrando de nuevo solamente el short de Len, y de la playera que había quedado enrollada en la cabecera de la cama.

¿Qué era lo que seguía? Ni siquiera lo sabían, de hecho, ni siquiera Len habría sabido exactamente que hacer hecho cuando ella despertara, sólo esperaba poder molestarle un poco acerca de cómo era él de irresistible inclusive frente a su propia sangre, pero de eso, a que los dos pudieran volver a amarse como la noche anterior, o a aceptarse como si de verdad fueran una pareja, hasta que la muerte los separara, era la clase de sueños ridículos tras las cuales Len se despertaba con miedo a que se hicieran realidad, más que nada, a causa de que sería demasiado perfecto para siquiera pensarlo.

Solo quedaba ignorara aquello, esperar a que nada hubiera sido descubierto por los vecinos chismosos, que prontamente habrían llamado a la policía si la menor evidencia de un acto incestuoso en la casa de al lado hubiera sido percibida. Salir de aquel cuarto, ducharse, vestirse, perfumarse para disipar cualquier hedor, y luego, salir a ser lo que no eran. Pronto Rinto despertaría, y sin clases ese día, de seguro esperaría a que su mamá y su tío lo llevaran al parque de juegos, o con surte desearía quedarse dentro de la casa. Alguien había de hacerse cargo de sus berrinches, y lastimosamente, con el estado de Rin, ese debería de ser Len.

Empezó a caminar a la puerta, tras haber acomodado su ropa, esperaba no encontrarse con el pequeño rubio en lo que iba al cuarto de baño para ducharse. Justamente en el momento en el que se dio la vuelta para encarar la puerta, sintió los brazos de su gemela alrededor de sus hombros, abrazándole, tal y como la noche anterior.

Iba a insultarle un poco más, eso era seguro, y esta vez, con lujo de detalle. Ya ni siquiera la soportaba, pero ni siquiera en esos momentos, tenía el corazón para pedirle que se fuera de su casa, pero Rin le silenció con su propia voz.

—¿Te parece que lo que hicimos estuvo mal?— volvió a preguntarle —Porque para mí, no ha existido noche más perfecta, de la cual me sienta más satisfecha— dijo con voz honesta, algo baja, y como un silbido que salía de su garganta entre el deseo de lloriquear.

Len quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir, pero aún con una amarga mirada, pues ya se había hecho a la idea de que nada pasaría realmente.

—No quería decir nada acerca de lo mucho que lo amé, pero no quería que te sintieras forzado a complacerme, en algo contra tu voluntad— inclusive si no había sido tanto el daño a su conciencia la noche anterior, los recuerdos se tornaban algo nublosos, más quizá algunos cuantos besos, y un silenciado "Te amo" —Ya sé que he estado con muchos hombres, pero siempre hay algo en ellos que me hace alejarme, o que los aleja de mi, y sé que es imposible pedir algo perfecto, aunque a veces he pensado en que sólo el hombre perfecto podría aceptarme—

Len comenzó a darse la vuelta, encarando a sus lágrimas silenciosas de una buena vez.

—Tú eres el ideal para mí, lo único que quiero, y que necesito— era necesario que dijera esas palabras, ahora que estaba más sobria que nunca, eso que nunca podía decir —Y lo único que podía separarme de ti, era esto, el incesto, lo que está mal frente a todos, si es que también lo estuviera para ti— entonces intentó abrazarlo, pasando sus dos manos por su torso, y apoyando su cabeza de lado sobre su cuello.

Tras tan solo unos instantes, sintió finalmente los brazos de su hermano sobre ella, como intentando protegerla. —No te preocupes, no sé cómo podría odiar algo que hacer contigo, que puedo disfrutar tanto— después de eso, besó su cabello, aún abrazándola como antes.

—Gracias, Len— contestó con una sonrisa, mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza —Entonces… desde ahora en adelante, tu y yo vamos a ser…— intentó completar aquella oración, pero siéndole imposible decir lo que seguía.

—Puedo ser tu amante, tu único y último amante— habló con cierto tono posesivo, aunque nada que le pudiera preocupar —Siempre y cuando recuerdes tomar esto con seriedad, y por favor, no vuelvas a embriagarte— le advirtió mientras la alejaba un poco.

—No te preocupes, te trataré mejor que a mi cualquier novio que haya tenido, incluyendo a mi ex esposo— dio su respuesta positiva mientras sonreía le abrazaba de frente.

—No creo que se te haga muy difícil— prensó después de un momento —Espera— le detuvo de su pequeña alegría —¿Qué le vamos a decir a Rinto? Ya sabes, si nos llega a encontrar en…— era obvio a lo que se refería.

—Ya no te preocupes por él, es un niño listo, entenderá todo con el tiempo, y le agradará tener a un nuevo papi— rió al mencionar aquello, sintiendo a la vez algo de peligro tal vez en sus propias palabras, pero manteniendo la vista en alto.

Y para Len, el asunto era bastante similar al de antes, solo que ahora se podría decir, que también se había ganado un hijo nuevo, pero claro, no es como si antes no hubiera estado ya en la misma posición para el pequeño sobrino, ni que la gente lo confundiera de una vez con el padre de familia. Definitivamente, su vida se había vuelto más interesante.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Notas finales: Y con esto, termina el fanfic, de otro fanfic. Mi primer fanfic basado por completo en otra historia, con algo de Ooc, y ligeramente UA, desde que en el fanfic de **Meridian Diamond, **Len era completamente virgen, y de que se desconocen aún muchos detalles de Rin que tuve que agregar en el prólogo, pero por lo demás, diría que se ajusta algo bien a la historia, en especial el final, que me costó trabajo hacerlo de tal manera que me pareciera que eran los mismos Len y Rin de la historia original.

Aunque si debo de decirlo, ha sido uno de los retos más difíciles que he tenido hasta ahora. Ahora compadezco a aquello que deben de escribir fanficitions completamente fieles a los personajes e historias de otros autores.

En fin, de verdad necesitaba escribir esto, y me agrada al fin hacerlo, un Lemon con Len y Rin adultos (Esperen más pronto, ¿Alguien ha escuchado de la "Lactancia erótica?) Me agradaría que de verdad le dieran una oportunidad al fanfic de Meridian Diamond, me gustó bastante, es la clase de fanfics que leo actualmente, con una proposición algo atrevida, pero siempre con incesto, o mínimo LenxRin.

En fin, Les deseo un buen Día Kagamine, de la natividad Kagamine, osea, el nacimiento de los Kagamine.

BYE_.—

* * *

P.D.: Meridian Diamond, If you are Reading this, thanks for your permission to write this fanfiction. It really helped me, and give me the necessary inspiration to write more. As I always thought, I need to write in the moment when I don't feel to do anything but write. Very Thanks.


End file.
